


into the unknown (and never return)

by toadpot



Series: black and all the shades inbetween [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Black Family-centric (Harry Potter), Good Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Good Narcissa Black Malfoy, Good Regulus Black, Horcrux Hunting, Horcruxes, M/M, Other, Protective Older Brothers, Regulus Black Lives, Regulus Black is a Good Sibling, Sirius Black is a Little Shit, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, Walburga Black's A+ Parenting, regulus is a twin, sirius and regulus have a sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27190174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toadpot/pseuds/toadpot
Summary: Regulus Arcturus Black entered the cave with no thoughts of ever leaving it.So, how the fuck was he awake in Sirius' bed.And how the fuck did his twin find out about his mission.Or, a fic where Regulus is a doesn't die, and he and Sirius reconcile instead and his twin screams at him.
Relationships: Regulus Black & Sirius Black, Regulus Black/Original Female Character(s), Regulus Black/Sirius Black, Sirius Black/Original Female Character(s)
Series: black and all the shades inbetween [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984840
Comments: 3
Kudos: 67





	into the unknown (and never return)

**Author's Note:**

> So it all makes sense, Walburga and Orion have 3 children in the order: Sirius, Regulus and Cordelia.
> 
> Regulus and Cordelia are twins and were born 10 months after Sirius (sep 3 1960) Sirius was born nov 3 1959

There was no single word that could begin to describe the sheer amount of pain and torture Regulus was going through. He felt as if he was sinking on needles, and if knives were slowly prying at his skin, tearing it off slowly, his middle burned and he had long lost the feelings in his fingertips and toes. His mother's crucios came nowhere near as close to the pain as he was feeling, and he'd had at least 40 in the first 2 months Sirius had ran away.

_ Sirius. _

That was the second part of the potion, perhaps the first. He was reliving every bad memory,  _ all of it _ , and he hated it. He saw Sirius running away from his window, back turned, and Sirius  _ always _ looked for Regulus before he ran. He saw the first time his mother had hit him with the crucio, the same night Sirius had ran away for the same reasons. He saw Sirius' crestfallen face at the rumors of Bellatrix becoming a death eater, he felt the sadness when he'd first been given the dark mark, at 16. He relived every word his Mother had cast him, 'weak, pathetic-' and she was  _ right _ .

"Sirius-" He sobbed, voice gravelly as he felt more arms tug on him, "Sirius please-"

Somewhere in the back of his mind, he remembered Sirius' last words to him. Somewhere deep down, he remembered Sirius no longer cared for him, ' _ James is more my brother than you'll ever be!' _ or, ' _ Don't you understand? I'm living to die in that house!' _

Regulus prayed that death took him sooner an quicker.

Kreacher beside him panicked. Master Regulus had ordered him not to bring him home, and he knew if he did nothing his beloved master would die to the hands of the dreadful inferni alone. So, he found a loophole in Regulus' order, and the crack of the elf leaving with his master echoed in the cave just like breaking bones.

When Regulus slumped against the new floor, he curled in on himself, whimpering aloud, the tears rolling down in black splotches down his face. 

"MASTER SIRIUS," Kreacher wailed, forgetting that Sirius was a blood-traitor, "MASTER SIRI-"

"What the fuck are you doing here you bea-" Sirius rounded, storming out of a room with his hair pulled into a bun, " _ Merlin _ -"

On his living room floor, Regulus was shaking like autumn leaves, hands clenching at his stomach, black leaking down his eyes. 

"Reg-" Sirius gasped, collapsing to the ground, "Reggie what the fuck," He hissed at the sound of another heartbreaking whimper that left his younger brother's, 18 years young, lips.

When Regulus' eyes cracked open, Sirius jumped back at the whole black eyes, the usual grey iris that delved with emotions gone. 

“Kreacher what the fuck is happening,” Sirius hissed as he cast a diagnostic charm.

“Kreacher must not say,” the elf trembled, “Master Regulus forbade me from.”

Sirius was about to yell at the elf once more, cut off by Regulus' groan.

"Kreacher, I- told you to leave," He murmured, voice wavered, face planted in the crook of his arms as he hissed more, as he whimpered louder.

"Master Regulus must forgive Kreacher," The elf whined instead, turning to look at Sirius with those distant eyes. 

Sirius was going to yell at Regulus, he was going to-

Regulus screamed so loud he felt the floor shake, he felt the walls quiver in fear. The scream wasn't the agonising sound you let out at a crucio, this was something _more_.

Panicking, Sirius did the first thing that he thought of.

" _Stupefy_!" He yelled, stunning his brother's twisting form.

He turned to look at Kreacher who was oddly silent throughout the whole ordeal, tears pricked his eyes at the starling silence. 

"Is he-"

"Master Regulus is alive, Master Sirius." Kreacher answered in a monotone, almost robotic.

Sirius slumped against the sofa, "you're telling me everything you can."

* * *

When Regulus slept, Sirius watched his younger brother with hawk eyes. He frowned at the gash running through his dark mark, mangled and would leave a scar despite his healing. He was relieved at the twitches of his muscles underneath his skin.

Sirius had done his best to heal his brother, done his best to fix the scarring. But he'd been surprised at the multitudes of scars that ran down his back, all whitened with age, all deep and ragged. 

It had been 3 years since Sirius had ran away, he wondered what the fuck had happened in such little time. 

When Regulus' eyes cracked open, they were no longer a void of black, but had returned to the soft grey. He startled slightly, looking wildly around the room before his eyes settled on Sirius, calming for a second before panicking.

"I'm supposed to be dead." Was all he croaked, trying to push himself up.

"Yeah well," Sirius swallowed the lump in his throat at his brother's first words in 3 years, "Kreacher brought you here and I wasn't going to let you die."

"I told him to-"

"Leave him there." Sirius nodded with a sigh, "I know."

"He told me-"

Before Sirius could finish his sentence, the 2 brothers were startled at  the sound of another crack that sounded through his bedroom.  Sirius didn't know what he was expecting, but it sure wasn't his sister, Cordelia Ophelia Black, the younger twin of Regulus Arcturus Black and Walburga's only daughter.

Cordelia was dressed in a blue and red dress, what happened to be both brothers favourite colours, her hair was pulled into a half up with some stray bits framing her face. She had a strong bone structure, high cheekbones and a button nose. Her grey eyes, usually soft, where hard and stormy and red with tears.

"Regulus," she seethed stepping forwards with a limp, and Sirius noticed the trembling posture she held.

"Delia," Regulus began softly, eyes softening.

"Don't you dare," She hissed as she moved to sit on Regulus' right, opposite from Sirius, "don't you dare call me that- you- you _nasty_ ,"

"I'm sorry." Regulus murmured, and Sirius felt as if he were interrupting something.

Tears ran down Cordelia's face the same blackened colour that ran down Regulus' face moments ago.

"What the fuck is wrong with your tears," Sirius blurted, rummaging through his bedside draw to find his sister a tissue. 

Cordelia blinked, more tears running down her perfect face as she seemed to only just notice Sirius.

" _Siri_ ," she whispered, though it sounded like a whine as they brushed fingers.

Sirius blinked and took in the sight of his 2 younger siblings. Delia looked blank and her face was hollow, Regulus looked like a void, and was unnaturally skinny. 

"What happened." He pressed grabbing Regulus' free hand and Delia's hand that bore the dark mark.

"We can't tell you-" Regulus began, gripping his hand that much tighter.

"Do you realise that i'm risking my life by having 2 death eaters in my home?" Sirius barked a laugh, but didn't let go of their hands.

"I'm telling the or-"

"You have a spy," Cordelia interrupted as she squeezed his hand, "The- _He_ brags about it a lot, you can't tell this to anyone."

Sirius blinked owlishly, "who?"

"Pettigrew." Both answered at the same time, eerily similar as they looked at Sirius with hawk eyes.

"That bitch," Sirius seethed, angry, "I should-"

"Pretend you don't know." Cordelia interrupted again, levelling Sirius. She was always good at that, cutting through Sirius' bubbling anger before it exploded.

"How can I pretend, when both my siblings turn up at my house like death is on their doorstep?" Sirius scowled, glancing at Regulus who had been too close and at Cordelia, who looked as if she were a walking corpse.

"Just like we pretend to be death eaters," Regulus murmured, "for the greater good, Siri."

Sirius choked on something, perhaps a breath, but it felt like someone had lodged something in his throat. His two younger siblings, 18, were here acting more of an adult than he was, more of an adult than their parents were. 

"We need to leave," Regulus whispered as Cordelia helped him sit up with trembling hands, "It's not safe for you if we're here."

Sirius sobbed. Here he was, in the same room with 2 people he swore he'd never speak to again, 2 people who his last words had been ' _you're nothing to me'_ , 2 people who cared about him so much more than he'd realised.

"I-" He began, sniffling as he felt two hands enclose his shoulders, 2 different yet same palms softly rubbing at his shoulder bones, "promise me you'll come back."

He was answered with silence. 

He broke down once more, "Please- don't - I have-"

"You have James and Lily," Regulus answered with bite, but sighed at the hard glare he received from his twin, "you have Remus too, you'll be fine if we-"

"Are no longer around," Cordelia finished as she shuffled on the bed, sitting on her knees as she waited for Sirius to raise his head, shoulder to shoulder with Regulus. 

"I didn't mean what I said," Sirius said finally, "I- I was angry, I love you both."

This time he was answered with a soft hug, and "I love you." 

Through the hug, Kreacher was summoned in a soft tone. 

"Take us to," Regulus risked a glance at Sirius, eyes blown red, swollen as he looked at the two.

Regulus gripped Cordelia's hand as a shake left his body. He turned to hug her, berating himself at how pathetic he felt, at the slight burn of the black running down his face. Delia, in return hugged Regulus, head tilting to look at Sirius with beckoning eyes.

Sirius bolted, and engulfed his two younger siblings in a hug, biting back the sob at the feel of bones pressing against him. He felt as the two relaxed, bodies slumping against him as they had done when they were younger, as they had done after receiving a punishment from their mother.

Stepping away, he took one last glance at his siblings, "take us to Minerva," Cordelia spoke, and the final crack sounded through his room.

Being a Black was an occupational hazard.


End file.
